watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonarus LX
The Global Motors Sonarus LX is a four-door sedan that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The design of this car is influenced by a number of North American muscle cars, most notably the for the greenhouse area, sides, and basic configuration, the for the taillight assembly, and the for the front fascia. The sides of the car feature smooth yet muscular styling. The wheel arches are flared to give the car a more muscular appearance. The sides of the body have one main formation; a bulged area spanning the wheelbase and flowing into the boundary of the rear quarter bulge. The lower body is separated from the car's greenhouse section by a smooth curve that begins from above the headlights and runs along to the rear of the car. The car features body-colored wing mirrors, mounted just behind the base of the . The wing mirrors features a horizontal strip of LED lights. The B-pillars of the car are covered with a black polymer. The sides of the greenhouse section of the car are outlined by a smooth curve, which includes a smooth, sloping C-pillar. Just in front of the rear windshield, a shark fin antenna is centrally mounted. The car features five-spoke wheels (similar to those found on the 2005 Charger SRT8,) wrapped in low-profile tires. The rear of the car has its appearance inspired by the first-generation Charger LX. The upper edge of the car's rear face features a thin LED strip that connects the taillight units. The rear light units are red and slightly below the tailgate. The rear bumper protrudes from the main body and is split into two sections. The lower section of the bumper features a cutout with a polymer insert, and on each edge of the area are twin-circle exhaust tips. Performance The vehicle performs very well thanks to its supercharged V8 engine, a decent durability and an acceptable handling. It is basically a well balanced vehicle, being able to carry four occupants and not to lose control easily. As said before, the Sonarus LX is powered by a large V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Single-cam V8 |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Variants *'Fixer Sonarus:' This is the first car seen driven by Fixers in Watch Dogs. These come in a pearl red finish and feature improved ride height, and will appear in missions which involves the aforementioned gang. *'Aiden's Sonarus:' In Watch Dogs, Aiden Pearce owned a silver Sonarus LX with a custom license plate reading "N3X U5", until he handed it to his sister to escape Chicago with Jackson, his nephew. This car is only drivable during a handful of story missions. "N3X U5" is for "Nexus", the original working title for Watch Dogs. *'Police Sonarus:' The Chicago Police Department in Watch Dogs use modified variants of the Sonarus LX that acts as the Interceptor unit of the fleet. Outrunning these vehicles will not be easy without a performance class vehicle, as the Sonarus LX has high acceleration combined with high top speed. Like any police car, the vehicle comes in a white/blue paint scheme with CPD markings, a siren and blue/white lights. *'Umeni Sonarus:' In Watch Dogs 2, the Sonarus LX is used by Umeni as their patrol cars. The vehicle comes with amber/white emergency lights, "Umeni" emblems on the sides and "SECURITY" written on the trunk. Fixer Sonarus.png|A Fixer-owned Sonarus LX. Aiden's SonarusLX.png|Aiden's personal Sonarus. Aiden's SonarusRear.png|Rear of Aiden's example. PoliceInterceptor-Front.png|Front view of the police variant of the Sonarus LX. Police Interceptor (Sonarus LX).jpeg|The Police Interceptor variant. Umeni Sonarus WD2.jpeg|A Umeni security Sonarus in Watch Dogs 2. Gallery Capture Sports Sedan_1.PNG|Rear view of the car. Capture Muscle Sedan_4.PNG|The car parked. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *The civilian variant will be available on the Car On Demand app, for $30,000. *May be found parked in Pawnee and The Wards district. *Commonly found driven in The Loop and Mad Mile. *Sometimes spawns in Parker Square, especially in The Owl Motel's parking lot. *The police variant only appears during Police Pursuits at mid or high heat levels and they can also be sometimes found at the police station in The Wards. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Available on the Auto Elite car dealership, for $30,000. Sometimes, it will spawn with the equipment of a Security Sonarus LX, but the sirens are unusable. Obtaining Police Variant Interceptors will give chase beginning at the 4th heat level in Act 1, the 3rd heat level in Act 2, and the 2nd heat level in Act 3 and onwards. They will form roadblocks in the same pattern. Police Interceptors will spawn at the Wards Police Station, in the staff parking lot. In original editions of the game, driving a normal Sonarus LX to the afformentioned station will add Sonarus LX's to the spawn queue, forcing at least one Police Interceptor to spawn. Trivia General *In original editions of the game, the Sonarus LX is the common police vehicle of the game, likely due to hardware limitations. **Strangely, the police version will have a different engine sound than both the Fixer variant and the original car. **Interceptor variants are equipped with push bars, but, ironically, they possess no collision model. They will deform along with the front end of the car, but the lens flares do not change position. This leads to floating lens flares. *Dispatch refers to the Police Sonarus LX as a "High-powered patrol car". *The Police Sonarus LX replaces the Cruiser in the Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii U version of Watch Dogs. Cultural references *Much like the original Charger LX, the Sonarus LX has police interceptor units that are based on the civilian version of the car. *The model of this car is referring to the name of the platform of the sixth and seventh generation , which they are based on. Navigation de:Sonarus LX Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Muscle Cars Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Police